I'll Love You Forever
by destiny'slove
Summary: well right now its a pg story, its just talking about Serenity but it gets better later on. it's short, but I promise it will be better in the next chapter
1. Default Chapter Title

Hi this is my first fan fiction that I'm posting so be as brutal as you can possibly be.   
Just kidding. Don't hate me if you don't like it ok. Well this story takes place a long,   
long time ago but not in the silver millennium.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I love it so much, and my life is just like hers   
except having a little brother and failing classed, and having someone as hot as Darien is,   
being a crybaby, and fighting negaverse creeps, and of course being a princess from the moon.   
But the rest is so like me. The klutz and the rest is all me.   
  
Well enough about this boring old stuff. Here's my very first story for the masses to read.  
  
@------------------&------- @------&-------- @-----&------- @-----&------ @-----&----- @----  
  
I'll Love You Forever  
  
1842  
  
Today was a very special day. It was June 30, and the day that a very beautiful serene   
child was brought into the world. As her parents held her in their arms their hearts overflowed   
with love, pride and joy.   
  
"What should we name her, darling?" Catherine, Lady Harrison, Countess of Bellmore, to her   
husband Phillip. (AN: I'm not good with names, it took me 20 minutes to come up with Catherine)  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should name her after mother." He replied.  
  
"I refuse to name my child after that woman. She doesn't even like me."  
  
"Well then why don' t we name her after my grandmother?"  
  
"Serenity?" Catherine thought for a minute, "It's a bit old fashioned, but I love it.   
Serenity Hope Harrison."  
  
"Why Hope, love?"  
  
"Because I just hope that she turns out to be more like you grandmother than your   
mother."  
  
Phillip just laughed and kissed his wife and daughter on the forehead, then left to let   
them rest.  
  
As Serenity grew everyone loved her dearly, even though she got into more trouble than   
the older brother, and refused to wear a dress. She was always off catching frogs, riding horses,  
or practicing her fencing whenever she could. At the age of three she started her fencing   
lessons, at her fathers request, and by the age of six she possessed a skill in the art like no  
one before her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Endymion...Endymion...Oh where is that boy?" Lady Camilla, the Duchess of Rosenheart  
exclzimed.  
  
"I'll be right there mother!" a nine year old Endymion yelled from his room.  
  
About ten minutes later the black haird blue eved boy emerged in the recieving room.  
  
"There you are, Endymion." His mother said as she embraced him. " Now hurry or we're going  
to be late. and you know how i can't stand tardiness."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
About ten minutes later they were off, on their was to visit her best friend Lady   
Catherine Harrison.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hi everyone! First of all I'd like to thank all of you for your reviews. Well I hope that you all  
like this next chapter that I'm coming up with, so please enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but that doesn't mean that I can't fanaticize about it.   
  
@-------@@@-----------@@@@@@-----^----^----@@@@@@@----------------^---------@@-------------------  
I'll Love You Forever Chapter 1  
  
The carriage ride across the country was pretty uneventful, and little Endymion slept the   
majority of the way. Lady Camilla and her husband, Lord Charles, talked excitedly about   
nonessential topics until they arrived at their destination. As the carriage came to a complete   
stop Endymion awoke and exited the carriage.   
  
--------A LITTLE EARLIER THAT DAY---------  
As soon as Lady Catherine was informed that her closest friend had arrived she rushed out to   
greet them, leaving behind a very curious blond hair, blue eyed girl to stare after her.  
  
--------OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW-------  
  
"Oh my goodness! Cami, I'm so happy to see you" Catherine said, while enveloping her in an   
embrace.  
  
"Cathie, it's so good to see you again…you remember Endymion, and Charles, don't you?"  
  
"Ah yes! How are you Charles? Endymion?"  
  
"We're just fine Camilla," Charles replied for the both of them. "But Endymion here has missed   
his little friend."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well Justin (Jadeite) is in the fencing room with my little angel," She said. "It's   
about time that you met Serenity. The last time you saw her she was just a baby. Do you remember   
her?"  
  
All that came out was a shy 'no'. Then Endymion was off to search for his best friend Justin.  
When he finally found him, he was surprised to see that he was fencing with a…a…GIRL…and   
loosing, oh, he wouldn't ever live this down. Not for a loooonnngggg time.  
  
Just as he was about to comment on Justin's fencing skills, the blond midget looked directly at   
him, and fled behind her brother.  
  
-----Justin's POV-------  
  
"Sere, what's wrong?"  
  
Sere looked up at me with scared curious eyes and shyly whispered her problem to him.   
  
As soon as she was finished he looked up and saw who it was he dragged Serenity over to   
him.  
  
"Sere, I want you meet my bestest friend Endy, Endy meet Sere, my little sister."  
  
"Hi Justin. Hi Sere. Do you wanna play?"  
  
"OK" Serenity replied in a small voice.  
  
---Author's POV------  
  
The three children played all day together while their parents visited with each other.  
Serenity and Endymion had grown quite fond of each other. When Endymion's parents came to get   
their son so that they could leave Endymion and Serenity hugged for a long time then said their   
goodbyes.   
  
--------------------------^----------------@@--------------------^-------------------------------  
I know I know I've stopped it here and it really isn't that good. Well in my next chapter they're  
all a little older and some interesting things start to happen. Well N.E.WAYS I've gotta go.   
Tell me what you think:)   



End file.
